A Voltage control apparatus is known which controls a voltage using a PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) wave. The voltage control apparatus controls the pulse width of the PWM wave to control the voltage. The PWM wave sent by the voltage control apparatus is smoothed by a low-pass filter and then sent to an external apparatus as a reference voltage. Conventionally, to control a voltage in detail, a voltage control apparatus needs to increase bits representing a pulse width.